Inside the Mind of the Teenage Chalky
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: Chalky gets overwhelmed with being perfect. RATED PG FOR ALCOHOL REFERENCES. This story stinks on ice.....


*I do not own Doug. Nickelodeon does.*  
  
We all see into Doug's journal. But does anybody ever wonder what goes inside Chalky's? Especially at age 17?  
  
Dear Journal, Man, am I pooped! I'm so sick of doing this and doing that! My dad keeps me so busy! "Be like Cliff; be like Cliff!" That's all he ever says. Kind of reminds me of the way Helga Pataki's parents are on Hey Arnold! Except that I don't have the backbone that Helga has. But everyone thinks I'm so perfect. I am getting so stressed out! Well, I gotta go study for my Spanish test. Later. ~Chalky  
  
Chalky Studibaker had greatly changed. He looked the same, except taller (though only 5'4)and he had a goatee. He was very burnt out; very tired of always being the best. The next day, he walked through the halls of Bluffington High School. "Hey Chalky!" "What's up, Chalky!" he heard many people greeting him. I'm not good enough for all this attention. He sighed as he slumped into his Spanish class. The rest of the day was a normal day for Chalky. He got all this attention, yet he felt like a cat. He only wanted to be left alone. He sighed at the end of the day as he climbed into his car and drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~ Dear Journal, I'm so sick of being Mr. Perfect. Well I'll show them one day. I'll do something way over the edge! I'll put them all in shock! No, I'm no Eminem. But I'm not Justin Timberlake, which they treat me like. I'd like to be treated like a human for once, not Superboy. Well, I'm proud to say that I was kicked off the football team for not paying attention and screwing up. ~Chalky  
  
The next day was Saturday. Doug and Skeeter are walking through a store when they see Chalky slipping something into his coat. "What's that all about?" asked Skeeter. "I don't know," said Doug. "This isn't like Chalky. I wonder what he's sneaking." "Hey, Chalky!" Skeeter called over. Chalky came over, walking funny. "Hey, zoo guyz! Howz youz beez?" Chalky asked. He wasn't acting normal. "Chalky, what's wrong?" "Nuzing's be wrong! Jhou zink zhere's something wrong, I'm fine. Bye Bye!" Chalky continued to walk over to a car and climbed in. Luckily, he wasn't driving. "What happened?" Skeeter asked Doug. "I think he's drunk." "Chalky Blake Studibaker-drunk. Yeah right." "Well he normally doesn't act like that." "You're right, Doug. We should help him." ~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~ That evening, Doug and Skeeter went to Chalky's house. They rung the doorbell, which was answered by Cliff. Cliff was about 6'0 and looked somewhat like Chalky, but had darker hair and light blue eyes, as opposed to Chalky's brown eyes. "Hey guys. What's up?" Cliff asked. "Hey, is Chalky there?" Doug asked. "Oh yeah, he's up in his room. He just got up from a nap. I don't know why, but he's been acting funny lately. Well, go on up." "Thanks." Skeeter and Doug walked up the stairs into Chalky's room. Chalky was awake, but laying in his bed. "Chalky, what's wrong?" Skeeter asked. "Roger took me out boozing." Chalky puffed as he looked up at his friends. "Why?" Doug asked. "Guys, I'm tired of being Mr. Perfect. So I wanted to do something to change my reputation, and Roger got me carried away. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." "Chalky, boozing doesn't get you anywhere." "I know, but it made me forget about my problems." "But it didn't get rid of them." "I know, but after 17 years, it's kinda hard to change your reputation, which is a major problem for me. My problems are too hard to fix." ~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Journal, Today I had my first boozing session. Roger took me out. Little did I know that I would get drunk so easily.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Roger offered me a beer at the Honker Burger. I took it, stupidly, and soon found myself addicted. He took me out to get some more. We went into the store and slipped some underneath our jackets. All day we drank and drank and drank. I saw Doug and Skeeter in the store as I was slipping some beer around noon. They said that I talked to them funny. But I went into Roger's car and threw up. He took me home, and I slept. ~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I gotta go sleep. Peace. ~Chalky ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chalky walked through the halls of school again. The day was ordinary for him; go to Spanish, then Algebra, then Science, then History, then English, then Orchestra, and then Art. At the end of the day, he went home, not knowing waht lay ahead of him. That night, he drove to Moe's, used his brother's I.D. to get in, and got a beer.  
  
I'll only have one, he thought to himself. A few hours later, he saw himself drinking some more. After getting thrown out for getting too drunk, he drove home. But he didn't make it home. He was driving on the Interstate, when it happened. He bumped into another car and the two cars swerved off the road. Chalky hit his head on the driving wheel and bled; the other person broke his leg. The police picked the men up and took them to the hospital. Chalky was tested for drugs and alcohol, and the test came up positive for alcohol. They called his parents, who came up to the hospital, worried. They decided to put him in rehab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Journal, Who'd think that I'd end up in rehab? Oh well; atleast I don't have any school. I guess I got my reputation change. But I won't open up to these counselors. They wouldn't understand. Man, I need some Vodka...................... ~Chalky  
  
THE END 


End file.
